1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to snowmobile seats. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light-weight snowmobile seat.
2. Related Art
Most snowmobiles require a cushioned seat for the rider to sit on for comfort, as well as safety. For many of these snowmobiles, weight is also an issue, and any reduction in weight is significant. For example, additional weight on a snowmobile adds to the problem of the track sinking into the snow and stalling the snowmobile. The added weight also reduces fuel efficiency and reduces speed, an issue for racing snowmobiles.
Traditional seats have a rigid base of metal or plastic. The base is covered in a softer padding. The padding and base are covered with a covering to keep the padding fixed to the base and to keep the padding from coming apart. These seats are typically formed as a unitary part that is bolted to the snowmobile frame.
One problem with the traditional seats is the significant weight. The metal or plastic base is particularly heavy. The typical snowmobile base weighs approximately six pounds, while the entire seat weighs approximately 15 to 18 pounds.
Another problem with the traditional seats is that they absorb moisture. While the covers are sometimes water-resistant, moisture still seeps in through the seams. The covers are also easily ripped, also allowing moisture to enter. The cushions are typically made with an opencell foam that absorbs water. The cushion tends to act like a giant sponge, soaking up water and increasing the weight of the seat. Absorbed moisture also effects the performance of the cushion. Moisture not only causes the foam to deteriorate, but a cold and wet seat is uncomfortable and may later freeze, making the seat dangerously hard.
Another problem with the traditional seats is that the cover is formed permanently with the base and cushion. Thus, the cover cannot be removed for cleaning. Another problem is that the typical covers are designed to prevent moisture from entering the seat, so they also tend to prevent the seat from drying once the seat has absorbed moisture, thus causing the seat to rot. A further problem with the traditional seats is that they bolt or otherwise attach to the frame of the snowmobile. Many snowmobiles locate critical parts, such as batteries, engines, and fuel tanks, under the seat. The bolts make the seat difficult and time consuming to remove, as well as adding weight. In addition, tools must be carried, adding weight.
The invention provides a snowmobile seat capable of providing a seat between the rider and a track tunnel of the snowmobile that reduces weight; thermally, chemically and physically isolates the rider from the track tunnel, a fuel tank, and the engine of the snowmobile; resists moisture absorption; and/or provides a thermally insolated storage cavity for tools or beverages. The seat can include a substantially rigid base disposed over an upper surface of a track tunnel of a snowmobile. The base section advantageously is formed of a closed cell foam with cell walls and cell voids such that the base section is substantially rigid and light weight. In addition, the closed cell foam of the base section can provide a rigid shape and structural support for the seat. A flexible seat section can be disposed over at least a portion of the rigid base to provide a cushioned seat for a rider. The seat section can be formed of an open cell foam. A cover covers at least the flexible seat section and can include a water resistant material to resist absorption of water by the open cell foam of the flexible seat section.
In accordance with a more detailed aspect of the present invention, the base section or a bottom surface thereof can abut directly to the upper surface of the track tunnel of the snowmobile. An indentation can be formed in the bottom of the rigid base section to create a space between the rigid base section and the upper surface of the track tunnel of the snowmobile. The space can accommodate various snowmobile components, such as cooling lines, electrical lines, etc., while the closed cell foam of the base section provides a rigid structure that prevents the seat from collapsing onto the snowmobile components. Similarly, an indentation can be formed in a forward end of the base section to match other snowmobile components, such as a fuel tank, etc. In addition to providing a rigid structure, the closed cell foam can provide a leak barrier between the snowmobile components, such as the fuel tank, and the flexible seat section and the cover. Thus, the open cell foam of the flexible seat section and the cover can be protected from absorbing fuel, coolant, etc.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, a storage cavity can be formed in the seat or the rigid base section to receive items for storage. Such items can include tools, emergency supplies, hot and cold beverages, etc. The base section or closed cell foam thereof can provide the cavity or cavity walls with a closed cell foam around at least a portion of the storage cavity to thermally insulate the storage cavity. Thus, items in the storage cavity can be thermally insulated to resist tools or cold beverages from freezing, hot beverages from cooling, etc.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, a flap can be coupled to the cover and removably positioned over an opening into the storage cavity. The flap can have opposite sides that are releasably secured to the cover to selectively maintain the flap over the opening into the storage cavity. Zippers, or a pair of zippers, can be formed between the opposite sides of the flap and the cover. Thus, the flap can be opened wide for access to the storage compartment without the flap inadvertently closing, and can be selectively and positively secured over the opening.